<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Keep Fightin' (Valenveira One Shot) by whoreforcowboyswrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892669">Just Keep Fightin' (Valenveira One Shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreforcowboyswrites/pseuds/whoreforcowboyswrites'>whoreforcowboyswrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreforcowboyswrites/pseuds/whoreforcowboyswrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting at Jill's bed side as she tries to fight off the virus, Carlos speaks to her in the hopes that she can hear him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Keep Fightin' (Valenveira One Shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Resting his arms against the back of the chair he sat in, Carlos watched as Jill's chest rose and fell with each breath. He had been at her bed side for hours now watching over her, waiting to see if she would wake up. As far as he could tell, not much had changed since he had administered the vaccine. Her face still twitched in pain, accompanied by soft murmers and groans as she tossed her head back and forth. Purple veins protruded from her neck and her coloring remained a deathly pale. Despite all of this, she still continued to breathe, and that was enough for him to remain hopeful.</p><p>     Though he struggled to keep his eyes open, he refused to give into his exhaustion in fear that by the time he awoke, she would be gone. As if his watchful eye was the only thing keeping her from leaving him. He brushed off his concern by assuring himself that he just needed to stay awake long enough to know that she was going to survive, <em>just a little bit longer</em>... </p><p>     His head fell forward, jerking him awake before he dozed off. He wouldn't last like this much longer, he needed something to keep himself awake. In a moment of desperation, he leaned forward and reached a hand out to Jill.</p><p>     "Hey, Supercop," He said softly, taking her hand in his. "I know you probably can't hear me, or maybe you can. Hell if I know at this point but..."</p><p>     Speaking to her was his last effort to keep himself awake and, whether or not he would admit it, possibly his last chance to ever speak with her again. If she wouldn't be there when he woke again, then he needed to take the gamble that she could hear his words rather than leave them unspoken.</p><p>     "A lots happened these past few days. I found Bard," He sighed, "But he was dead by the time I got to him. He knew they were comin' for him, so he recorded a video hopin' it would clear his conscience or somethin'." He supposed. If Bard could be forgiven for what he had done, he hoped he could be forgiven, too. "You were right Jill, about everything. The virus, Umbrella, all of it.<br/>
Turns out we were the bad guys all along." </p><p>     When they first met and she accused his employers of being behind the catastrophe of Raccoon City, he didn't believe her. They were the good guys, the ones who had sent out his unit to save civilians, the ones who had saved him from persecution in his home country. They couldn't be the ones responsible, could they?</p><p>     But Jill was right. She was always right.</p><p>     "I, uh, I don't know what made you trust me after knowing what you did but..." He wrapped both hands around hers before looking up to see her pale face. "Thank you. You had every reason to leave, but you stayed to help us get that train going for those survivors. I guess that's what I've been needin' to say for a while now is just, thank you for trustin' me, Jill."</p><p>     "I guess it wasn't all for nothin' though. I managed to get you that vaccine from Bard's office." He explained, pulling out the vile from his pocket. Thumbing over the now empty vaccination, he shook his head, "I have no idea if it's workin'. I can tell you're still fightin' though, That's good, keep fightin' it, Jill." He squeezed her hand, "You're the toughest person I ever met and if you can't win this, then I'm not sure anyone can."</p><p>     "If I'm bein' honest, I guess I just don't want to lose you." He admitted. "You and Tyrell are the only one's I got left now and I don't want to walk out of this alone. I promised you I wouldn't leave you in a cruel, Carlos-less world, so don't you go leavin' me. I'll carry you out of this city on my back if I have to, just- just don't leave me, alright? Alright." He repeated before muttering to himself, "...Good talk. I'll shut up and let you rest now."</p><p>   He decided he had said everything that needed to be said and that anything else could wait until she awoke. Until then, he held onto her as he rested his head on his arms and let the drowsiness take hold.</p><p>     "Just keep fightin' and I'll see you when you wake up, Supercop..." He said, his words trailing off as he closed his heavy lids. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had horrible writer's block for the past while, so I'm sorry this took so long, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>